Lawson Makes a Grounded Video Out of Principal Prickly and Gets Grounded
Lawson was in his bedroom, and he was on a computer. Lawson: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Principal Prickly. Let's go into the Goanimate site now. So Lawson entered the Goanimate site. Lawson: Let's make the grounded video! Lawson began to make a grounded video out of Principal Prickly, and soon, the grounded video was complete! Lawson: There, all done. Now to play this video! Then Lawson began to play a video. (video begins) Principal Prickly: No! I'm not having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables! Miss Finster: Peter, we are having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables for dinner! So eat your dinner right now! Miss Lemon: Yeah, you heard what Muriel said! Do as you're told! Principal Prickly: No! I want Burger King for dinner! Miss Finster: No, we are not having dinner at Burger King! We are having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables for dinner! Miss Lemon: You heard Muriel! Vegetables are good for you! So eat your dinner right now! Principal Prickly: NO!! Prickly angrily threw his dinner at the dining room window, smashing it and Miss Finster became very angry at him as he began crying. Miss Finster: Oh my god, Peter!! I can't believe you threw your dinner at the dining room window!! That dining room window costs $100! You're grounded for a month! Principal Prickly: Not desserts for a month! Miss Finster: Go to your room right now! Prickly went to his room, crying. Principal Prickly: Waaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Lawson: Now to upload the grounded video to Youtube! Then Lawson uploaded a grounded video on Youtube, and then he continued making grounded videos out of Principal Prickly including Principal Prickly Gets Sent to Bed Early, Principal Prickly Gets Grounded Because Of His Stupid Name, Principal Prickly Causes a Car Crash and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly's Punishment Day, Principal Prickly Destroys the Buildings and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Misbehaves at Church and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Swears at Miss Lemon and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Misbehaves at Miss Lemon's and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Goes to Japan and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Beats Up Miss Finster and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Hits his Brother's Boss in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded, Principal Prickly Misbehaves at the Best Buy and Principal Prickly Gets Executed. Lawson: There! All done! Everyone's going to love the Principal Prickly Gets Grounded series. Principal Prickly will get what he deserves! Hahahahahahahaha! I will go see him tomorrow at school, and let's see how he likes that grounded series or not. Tomorrow had arrived, and Lawson went to school. His friends including Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore and others were laughing about the Principal Prickly Gets Grounded series. Just then, Principal Prickly came and he was furious. Principal Prickly: So, who made a grounded video out of me? Was it you, Clark? Kurst? Gelman? Mundy? Skeens? Clyde? Sue Bob? Or is it Lawson? Lawson: Um, um, um... yes, I certainly did! I make grounded videos out of you and made a grounded series featuring you. Suddenly, Principal Prickly was horrified, and he turned mad. He started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Lawson. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! LAWSON! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU MADE MORE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME AND MADE A GROUNDED SERIES OUT OF ME! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS SITUATION, A VERY SITUATION INDEED! YOU DON'T EVER MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME OR ANY OF THE SCHOOL STAFF AT ALL! YOU SEE MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ANY OF THE SCHOOL STAFF UNDERMINES AUTHORITY! IT DEMONSTRATES IMPERTINENCE, DISRESPECT, LAZINESS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! Principal Prickly started to chase after Lawson, and went past Miss Finster who was shocked and appalled. Miss Finster: Oh dear! I think Peter is going insane! I better tell him what's wrong? Lawson: (screaming like Homer Simpson) AAAH! (normal voice) Help! Help! Principal Prickly is chasing me! Principal Prickly was chasing Lawson out of school, and chased him down the street. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then Principal Prickly popped back home and Lawson panted. Then in Principal Prickly's house, Principal Prickly equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after Lawson. Lawson: Uh-oh! I better scarper! Principal Prickly kept on chasing after Lawson. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Lawson: AAAAAARGH! Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! WHEN I SEND YOU TO MY OFFICE, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!!!!! Lawson ran as fast as he could. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Then Lawson ran past Miss Finster and the police officer, and Miss Finster and the police officer halted Principal Prickly. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? Miss Finster: Peter, what's the big idea chasing after Lawson!? Principal Prickly: Because he makes a grounded video out of me, and what's worse, he made more grounded videos about me and made a grounded series out of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after the boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Principal Prickly: I had to use the mace to chase after one of my troublemaking students Lawson because he makes a grounded series out of me! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to one of your students like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Miss Finster: And I will take it back to your house! Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for four weeks that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Principal Prickly: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my job?! Miss Finster: Don't worry, Principal Prickly. Dr Slicer is going to do your job as a substitute. I will give Lawson a good talking to. Then Miss Finster returned to school and went into Principal Prickly's office. Then she used her intercom to call to Lawson. Miss Finster: Lawson, get over here right now! Then Lawson came. Lawson: You called, Miss Finster? And why are you in Principal Prickly's office? Miss Finster: The reason why I came into Principal Prickly's office to bring you here. I have heard that you made a grounded video out of your own principal, why did you do that? Lawson: Um, um, um... because Principal Prickly always punishes me and my friends all the time. He gets grumpy sometimes, and I just wanted him to be famous. That's why I have to make a grounded video out of Principal Prickly. Also, I made more grounded videos out of Principal Prickly, and I made a grounded series out of Principal Prickly. Miss Finster was shocked, and then she got mad and threw a fit. Miss Finster: (Scary voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Lawson, I can't believe that you made a grounded video out of Principal Prickly! And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Principal Prickly is sent to the insane hospital for four weeks because of you! That's it, you are suspended until Principal Prickly comes back from the hospital! Go home right now! Back home, Lawson's father was very upset with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you make a grounded video out of Principal Prickly!? And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Why did you did that? Lawson: I just wanted to make Principal Prickly famous, and I had to make a grounded video out of Principal Prickly. After doing that, I made more grounded videos out of him, and I made a grounded series out of him where Principal Prickly likes it or not. Lawson's dad: That's a very bad thing to do! You have no business to make grounded videos out of Principal Prickly! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on a computer nor making grounded videos out of someone ever again! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, in the insane hospital. Principal Prickly was in bed, and the other patients were watching the Principal Prickly Gets Grounded series. Principal Prickly: Oh no! The other patients are watching grounded videos about me. The other patients were laughing, and suddenly Principal Prickly began to rant and have a mental breakdown. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) I HATE THESE GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THOSE HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAAATE! I HATE THAT HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED SERIES! DO YOU HEAR ME, EVERYONE! I - HATE - THAT - HORRIBLE - WHOLESOME - GROUNDED SERIEEEEEEEEEEES!!! Poor Principal Prickly had to stay in the insane hospital for four miserable weeks. CAST Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Principal Prickly, Miss Finster, Police Officer and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kate as Miss Lemon Shouty as Principal Prickly's angry voice Scary voice as Miss Finster's angry voice Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days